paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Colfea/Story/Art Contest
Now, I know I said I'll be taking a break. But it will only be until this contest ends. I thought this contest would keep some of you guys preoccupied until I get back :D =Contest= There will be two different categories, writing and art. Both will have their own 1st, 2nd and 3rd winners. The prizes will be the same for both categories, however. You can join both contests! I will be judging all the art/stories myself. To see my OCs for your art/story here is my PPFW account, where you can go and choose one to feature in your entry. TheArcticDove Prizes: 1st place; - 20 second animation by me, winner will decide what happens in it. It will not be shaded, and will have 15fps - A short story by me, it will consist of 1000 words. Winner will can decide what happens in it, if not, I'll decide for them. - A traditional outlined and coloured drawing by me. The winner will decide what's happening in it. It can be as simple as a profile pic for one of their OCs pages, or a birthday party scene. It can have up to five OCs. - First adopt choice Non-contestants can donate prizes 2nd place: - 12 second animatic by me, if you are unsure of what this prize is, ask me to clarify, and I will do so gladly. Again, no shading, and 15 fps - Traditional drawing by me, it will be outlined and coloured. It can have up to four OCs - Second adopt choice. - Traditional sketch by me. Can have up to three OCs in it. - Short story by me, will have 700 words in it. Non- contestants can donate. 3rd place: - Outlined traditional drawing by me, it can have up to four OCs in it. - Last adopt - Traditional sketch by me, can have up to two OCs in it - 500 word short story by me - Gif by me Non- contestants can donate. General rules: -Contestant can only submit one piece of art/ one story -There will be no favourtism from the judge -No bribing/pressuring the judge, I shouldn't have to even type that here Art contest: I'll be looking at 3 different traits in the art. First creativity. So, basically give some uniqueness to your art, don't just draw the OCs sitting on a blank paper. Second colour use. This mostly means that the colours should complement each other somewhat, and don't use blindingly bright colours. Third tidiness. If the art is unclear and messy, the art probably won't win. Try to outline it clearly, get rid of the sketch layer and, remember, the eraser is your friend. If the lighting in the picture is bad, that will NOT affect my judgement. Full points that can be scored would be 15, each trait's full score will be 5 points. 1 point= bad 2 points = quite bad 3 points = average 4 points = good 5 points = great Rules: -No tracing - If it's proved that you have traced, you will be immediately disqualified. - Art has to have at least one of my OCs in it, the picture can include contestant's OCs, as well, and Canon characters. - Art can be traditional or digital. -Only submit one piece of art. - The art doesn't have to be a drawing, it can be i.e a painting or even made with chalk. - Just because the art will have OC/OCs of mine in it, that doesn't necessarily make them canon to the contestants fanonverse, and vice-versa. - Do not add ships that include Canon characters, as that could open a whole can of worms-drama (Yes, I really did just type worms-drama) - When you submit your art make sure that it is complete, no sketches or WIPs can be entered - The art has to be clearly outline and coloured If you've read the rules say tree trunk. How to join: If you want to join the art contest, please fill out this form. Username: Which contest you want to join: Which of my OCs will be in the art: If you've done all the requirements, I'll give you the all clear. Then, you have to submit your art, and I'll tell you when I've seen it, I won't give you your score, however. Deadline is 27.8.2018 Story contest: I will be look at three specific traits in the stories, that will determine my judgement in the story. 1st originality: Your submission should be creative and original, if it's just a simple cliche, then your story won't win. 2nd grammar and spelling: Normally, I wouldn't really care about spelling or grammar. But, I would feel weird giving first place to someone who uses text talk in their story, and third to someone who has perfect grammar and spelling.. A few typos with difficult words here and there won't get you disqualified, however. 3rd creativity: You might be getting confused with this trait and trait one, but with this one I mean more with descriptions and dialogue. Be creative with your descriptions, and make comparisons with other things. As for dialogue, give them accurate responses, like how a real person would respond. Full points that can be scored would be 15, each trait's full score will be 5 points. 1 point= bad 2 points = quite bad 3 points = average 4 points = good 5 points = great Story rules: - Story must have at least 1000 words, but can be longer, not shorter however. - You decide what the plot, what genre it is and what OCs are in it - No copying other people's stories, if you do, you will be immediately disqualified - The story has to have at least one of my OCs in it, the story can include contestant's OCs, as well, and Canon characters. - Just because the story will have OC/OCs of mine in it, that doesn't necessarily make them canon to the contestants fanonverse, and vice-versa.It would be similar to a crossover. - Do not submit the story if it is still in progress. -Only submit one story - Do not add ships that include Canon characters, as that could open a whole can of worms-drama (Yes, I really did just say worms-drama) If you've read the rules say flower forest. How to join: If you want to join, please fill out this form. Username: Entry Genre: Which contest you want to join: If you've done all the requirements, I'll give you the all clear. Then, you have to submit your story, and I'll tell you when I've seen it, I won't give you your score, however. Deadline is 27.8.2018. Art contest adopts are here Story contest adopts are here If there is anything that is unclear, please tell me so! If you want to donate a prize, please say so in the comments below, thanks! Winners will be announced in a separate journal on DA. Adopt prizes will be in a separate journal on DA. I'll link them once I make them. DEADLINE IS 27.8.2018 Contestants that joined via this site: None, but others have joined via DA Category:Blog posts